Masked Party on Halloween
by Inferno 54
Summary: After defeating Moria and surviving Kuma on Thriller Bark, the crew throws a party. But somethings not quite right... Will getting a bit more festive fix that? Or could it lead to much more than simply a better party? Written by Yukaoneechan and Inferno54


Yuka-chan: Hey! We made a Halloween story! XD – Well, that was obvious because of the title and the summary. But! We hope you all like it! It is our first story together. The time is before 3D2Y and it is after the Moria Arc. Enjoy! =D

Inferno54: Yep, this is my first collaborative story. So I'll be interested to see what you think of it! See if you can figure out who wrote which parts! ;) Yeah, we're three days late, sue us. u.u Or just accept that we've officially moved Halloween to November 3rd. We have that power. Without further to do, enjoy!

MaskedPartyonHalloween  
>Finally… finally it was all over. Luffy had made the last daring move, and hit Moria with everything he had. After the impact, Moria collapsed. Right before losing consciousness, he bellowed out a warning. "Mugiwara! Go see for yourself, what a real nightmare is… In New World!" Nami stared in awe of Luffy's achievement.<p>

'New World… Without a doubt… Luffy will get us there; he's going to be Pirate King… I know he will!' Nami thought as she witnessed a thousand shadows storm out from Moria's mouth, and flow into the air. It was all over… Or so she thought.

The sun peaked over the buildings, and struck the battleground, touching everything. Normally this would be a beautiful scene, but, not for the shadowless heroes. As soon as the golden shimmers touched their skin, it became engulfed in a white flame, disintegrating their bodies.

The first thing heard throughout the shock was Usopp's screech of "Hey Zoro!"

This caught Nami's attention, and brought her to look at her friend, or at least what remained of the brunette. "Robin!" She screamed in horror.

"Oi! Sanji!" Chopper called out in tears. All three of them were half gone in a matter of seconds. It only took them a split second to divert their gazes to their captain.

"LUFFY!" He too, was in a blaze of white flame, and worse, he couldn't move due to the gear second and third combination he used to defeat Moria.

"What's going on? We won, didn't we?" Franky cried out. Random names were being called out in grief, the air was filed of cries of 'We didn't make it in time!', 'Everyone!', and 'Damnit!'

Then, in a blink of an eye, it all changed. The remaining crew looked on, dumbstruck at the sight. "Looks like I'm alive." Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Luffy, they were all ok. All of them had their entire bodies back, as did everyone else who was on fire in the godforsaken ship of monsters. During the celebratory cheers of being alive, it was decided that they were saved by the same principle that allowed Moria to change Oar's shape during the fight, though it didn't really matter anymore. The Mugiwara crew practically collapsed in relief and sighed.

All eyes were on the unconscious captain of the crew, completely drained of all his energy. "Does anyone else think that Luffy's new fighting style is too dangerous for his body?" Usopp muttered. "If there are stronger enemies ahead…"

"Then he'll have to keep using it." Zoro finished the sentence. Nami's gaze lingered on the sleeping boy…

'All of this… For us and for a group of pirates he hardly even knows… He's literally killing himself to keep us alive. Is this… Right?' She bit her lip in frustration. 'Luffy…' She turned her head to notice the group of Moria's victim's kneeling in respect to them. What had she missed?

"Even if you thank us," Zoro began. "it was only because Luffy said so, old man. We fought on our own terms. You were all just saved as a side effect." Zoro said, speaking to a member of the Thriller Bark Shadow Victims. He was pretty harsh, but his words held a lot of truth in them. Even so…

"**What****are****you****saying?****"** Nami swiftly smacked Zoro across the back of his head. "To people who want to repay us too!" Everything relaxed as the group urged on to repay them in some way… Nami felt the calm wash over her. It was finally over. Or, at least it was supposed to be. She suddenly remembered _him._ Her body stiffened, realizing her mistake.

"What is it, Nami?" Robin asked at Nami's sudden tension.

"It's really urgent!" She blurted out. Everyone suddenly noticed the large man looming overhead. "During the fight with Moria, there was another one…" She gasped. "Another Shichibukai!"

"Bartholomew Kuma" Lola muttered. Everyone looked up to where Lola's gaze was pointed towards. There stood a giant of a man.

The panic of the crowd was quickly rising, and peaked when they heard the den den mushi that Kuma held announced. "You have orders directly from the world government. Obliterate every single soul on that island, including Mugiwara no Luffy."

"Obliterate?" Usopp gasped. People began to cry out in fear. Just when they were free from Moria, Kuma comes along to kill them all anyway.

"Stand back, I'll handle it." Zoro announced.

"Don't let him touch you!" Nami called out. "He's an ability user, I saw a person disappear when he touched her with his hand! He can also use teleportation!" Suddenly, Kuma was no longer perched on a wall, but he was now directly in the middle of the crowd. He was twice, maybe three times the size of a normal human. In an instant he attacked, wiping out several people.

"Roronoa Zoro, let's start with you." Kuma said. When others claimed that they'd fight alongside him, he turned them down.

"He called me out, didn't you hear him?" He growled. "Don't dishonor me by fighting!"

"Your reputations are great." Kuma stated. "Mugiwara no Luffy, has managed to acquire a very skillful crew on his ship." The entire crew, minus Zoro and Luffy smiled at this. 'And it's all because of that wonderful idiot.' Nami thought, again looking to the sleeping raven haired boy. "You've managed to achieve many things, all the credit does not belong to the captain…"

Usopp again tried to discourage Zoro from fighting alone, which the swordsman brushed off. "Nitoryu…" He went in for the attack. And everything went downhill from there.

They had been fighting for a few minutes, and Zoro seemed to be unable to harm Kuma at all. He managed to cut him once, only to discover he was some form of cyborg, one who was much more advanced that Franky. Kuma had apparently grown tired of the fight, and began creating a massive attack. The giant air bubble had become smaller and smaller… This was Kuma's ultimate attack. Zoro couldn't stop him, and now he had created some sort of high air pressure bomb. "I'll let you live, but you must hand over Straw hat Luffy." He commanded. "If the world government has his head, they won't chase you anymore."

'Handing him over means we live… Keeping him means… everything.' Nami was the first to step forward, but was surprised that her answer was voiced at the same time as everyone else's **"****NO****WAY!****" '**It doesn't matter if I die… I'll never give him up.' She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"What a pity." And that was the last thing she heard.

Waking up, the first thing Luffy sees is Nami's body, out cold. "What the hell happened here?" He asked aloud as he noticed something odd… Thriller bark was _much_ more destroyed than how he left it. It looked like a bomb had gone off… "Nami!" He shouted as he connected the dots. He ran to her side and noticed something else incredibly strange… He didn't feel any pain. Even after using gear second and third, there was no pain in his entire body. He shook his unconscious navigator awake. "Nami?" He asked as her eyes peered open for a small moment.

"L-Luffy" She smiled as her eyes closed again, before jolting fully alert. "Luffy!" She hugged him without thinking. "We're alive?" She muttered.

"Shishishi! Of course!" Luffy smiled at her. "Why wouldn't we be?" As other people began to wake, everything was explained to him. And everyone noticed something…

'Where's Zoro?" The answer wasn't pretty. When Sanji found him, he was almost dead, the fact that he was still standing was beyond a miracle. Chopper took immediate care of him, while Sanji, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp headed for the ship.

There, they found that all their missing stocks had been fully returned, plus much more, and a ton of treasure had been added to the ship. Nami took one look at the large pile of gold, and immediately dived in.

"Ooh! A glass armband is so cool!" Luffy exclaimed finding an accessory of choice.

"Oi, oi! If you take that, Nami will-" Usopp began in a hushed voice.

"It doesn't matter!" Nami said happily. When Usopp gave her a look of disbelief, she knew she needed to come up with a excuse fast. "I-it's not even made out of valuable jewels, it's worthless." She defended herself, when in truth; she didn't even bother to look at the thing. It could have been made out pure diamonds and gold, and she wouldn't have noticed.

'Shishishi! Thanks Nami!" He then went about collecting food… Some to carry, most to eat.

Luffy soon took a large sack of food back to what used to be a plaza where everyone was staying. He was prepared to throw a victory feast. "Is Zoro awake yet?" He asked chopper, who was attending the sleeping man. Chopper shook his head. 'Guess not…' "What happened to him anyway?"

Two men of the victims seemed to know, but just when they were going to give him an answer, they were taken away by Sanji… When they came back, their answer was "Doesn't matter, all that does, is that everyone's all right" Weird…

"LET'S EAT!" Luffy yelled out to distract himself from the question, Nami had just returned from the ship, and the time seemed appropriate. Luffy quickly gobbled up his fill, and sat back to watch Brook and Franky dance on top of the tables. Soon, he noticed a slight loneliness, and immediately looked about the room. Nami and Chopper were sitting by Zoro, apparently deciding that they should eat by their hurt Nakama. Luffy got an idea, and walked off.

"He's still asleep, even with all this noise…" Chopper muttered as he stuffed his face.

"He sleeps all day anyway." Nami replied, looking to her plate slightly bored… This party just seemed to be missing something… Luffy suddenly came up behind her and dropped a large barrel by her side.

"Oi chopper! This is Zoro's share!" He announced. Nami couldn't help the smile on her face… Which quickly changed to anger when Luffy tried to force Zoro's sleeping form to drink the barrel of wine. Once Chopper had convinced Luffy to not suffocate Zoro in alcohol in his sleep, Nami grabbed him by the wrist and took him to a spot that was bit quieter.

"Luffy, is it just me, or does this party seem a bit off?" Nami asked. Luffy looked around and did some quick calculations in his head.

Food, check. Nakama, check. Wine, check. Food, check. Music, check. Dancing, check. Nami, check. Food, check. Food, check. Food, check. "I'm hungry." Nami flicked him in the head.

"Baka…" She sighed. "Is it really just me?" Nami began to hug her arms. Luffy looked around a bit more.

Hmm, something did seem off. "You're right Nami… I'll go talk to Brook about it." And he walked off.

"Luffy, wait!" But he was already too close to the music to hear her. He was just going to get distracted and forget all about her…

Brook was playing a familiar song… 'Bink's Sake' "Hey, I know this song!" Luffy laughed as he laid on the piano top. "Shanks crew used to sing it all the time!" And the two began to talk about the song, and of course, Luffy routed the conversation down to one thing. "Join my crew."

"I'd love to, but I have a Nakama waiting for me…" Brook replied.

"Laboon, right?" We already met him on Reverse Mountain!" Luffy exclaimed, almost causing Brook to stop playing.

"Yohohoho! That's really great news! So he's alive…" Brook's music picked up again. "I'll gladly join your crew." Luffy chuckled in victory that he had finally gotten the musician he had been striving to find. "Perhaps I should play something a bit scarier…" Brook muttered. Luffy just looked at him confused. "It is Halloween after all." The light went off in Luffy's head.

"I have to go!" Said as he dashed for Nami. "Nami! I know what it is!" He skidded right in front of her, getting in between her and Sanji, who were apparently having a conversation/ Sanji flirting while Nami ignored him.

"Hmm? What is it Luffy?" She asked curious. She didn't really expect him to come back.

"It's Halloween Nami!" He blurted. And it hit her like a brick. With all the battles, she hadn't noticed that it was that time of year. The party wasn't festive enough. "We need costumes!" Luffy declared while ignoring the shoe imprint in his face that Sanji left him.

"Luffy, you're a genius!" She said. Nami then went to gather the crew. They'd have to make the announcement. After all, here on thriller bark, there was plenty of stuff to make costumes out of… Perhaps she could go back to that Perona girl's room to get something…

Everyone liked the idea and went in a tour on the Moria's castle to search for costumes and stuff for the party. Nami and Robin went to the Perona's room to see what she had in her closet. When the two opened the closet they saw a lot of stuffed animals.

"She liked them a lot... it's creepy!" Nami said to Robin who just giggled as always.

"Yeah it is. But look over there." She pointed to a pile of outfits that were lying around and smiled. "It looks like she also like costumes!"

Nami smiled. "Yeah, but none of those have a mask… and without one they are incomplete…"

"So let's do a Halloween mask party. It will be more interesting."

Nami blinked. How had she not thought of that? "You are right! So can you tell everyone please? I'll see how many costumes she has here." Robin nodded and started to walk to where everyone was. Nami looked to the closet and started going through them. First she grabbed all the stuffed things and threw them away. Now she turned again to the little space. She started to get the costumes and put them on Perona's bed. She went back to the closet and did the same thing again. She almost died of fright when she heard Robin voice's on her shoulder.

"They liked the idea! Need some help with the costumes?"

"Good Oda Robin! I almost had a heart attack! But it's good that they liked it! For now I don't need any help… just help them with the decorations."

"Ok then." The ear and the mouth disappeared from her shoulder.

She sighed and started again. She doesn't know how many times that has happened. When she looked to the bed she only saw costumes, the surface of the bed couldn't even be seen. She sweat dropped. In the end the closet wasn't that small… There are costumes for everyone. She smirked when she noticed some costume in the mountain of clothes that called out to her. 'I know what will be my costume." She went and grabbed. The fabric was good; it was light and smooth, like silk. And she liked the color too. Well it wasn't her favorite color, but she liked it anyway. 'Well it's better to tell everyone to come here and grab their own costumes. She grabbed a bag on the floor and put some Perona's clothes and the costume in the middle, hiding it from view. This way no one will know that she will be wearing it.

"Ok so everyone enter in this room and get a costume. But don't let anyone see it. This party will have masks, so no one will see each others faces. Here's a bag." Nami gave them each a black bag, so no one will see what was inside. After a few minutes that was Luffy's turn. Nami smiled to him when she opened the door. His eyes shined and he ran into the room. She sweat dropped. Luffy always did get overly excited…

Luffy looked at all those clothes and started to get confused. He wanted a lot of them, but he knew that he can only wear one. He looked and looked at the pile and decided on one. "Yosh!" He stretched his arm and grabbed the one that he wanted. He smiled at it. "That's perfect!" He grinned. He went to the door and opened it. He hugged his bag and smiled. "Next one!" His smile grew. Nami giggled. Luffy wondered if anyone would recognise him.

"Ok let's continue!" Nami said happily.

In the end Sanji was the last one. When he get out of the room he seemed to be depressed. Nami looked to him with a question face. 'What's up with him?' She thought.

After they finished the decorations, they all smiled. It was pretty good. They got orange paper and made a lot of fake pumpkins. Then, they collected all the lanterns from the graveyard, and placed them in the pumpkins, and hung them from the ceiling, and placed them on the tables and floor. Robin's ability was very useful for this task. The walls are decorated with skeletons and coffins. They made the bar out of tombstones. Soon they looked to each other and noticed that it was almost party time.

"So… I'll take a shower. I think everyone will right?" Nami said. Everyone nodded.

"Where is the cook-kun? I didn't saw him after the costume choosing. Maybe something happened?" Robin asked looking to Nami.

The navigator blinked. She remembered the scene that she saw earlier. "Well… it's Sanji after all. Let's go."

The party finally started. Nami looked at her clothes and smiled. She might be the last one to show up. She was on the ship, finishing her makeup and putting on the mask. Her costume was sexy, very sexy. It was a red top, it was just fixed on her neck by a thin string of red. The lower part is a short skirt, which was also red. She put on a black wig too, In her hair she placed a tiara of devil horns. Connected to her skirt was a demon's tail as well. She was wearing some sort of designer high heeled shoe, which was black, and had black strips of cloth intertwining around her foot, and twisted up to the middle of her calf. And the mask was a dark red and had intricate black details. Once the outfit was complete, she hardly looked like herself anymore.

"Too sexy?" She thought looking at herself on the mirror. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it… Let's have fun!"

She went to the deck and heard something strange. A loud noise. Like a sewing machine. She shrugged her shoulders. She walked normally and entered into the party. She looked to the wall next to her right side and was startled.

"Yohohoho! Can I see your panties?" A skeleton on the wall talked. It was suited as Jack Skellington.

"Oh Brook, what a shock! And NO YOU CAN'T SEE MY PANTIES!" She hit him on the head and walked away.

The party was awesome! The lanterns are on and it makes the saloon look a little scary – because the lanterns used candles and their dancing flames make the pumpkins smile in a terrifying way. She smiled and went to the bar. She asked to the bartender, who was dressed as a zombie, for a drink. He came over with her drink slowly, and was dragging one leg. She sweat dropped. "You don't need to do it perfectly you know?" The zombie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah but it makes the party more real!" He yelled because of the loud sound of the music. She laughed and started to walk away. Suddenly she saw a mummy, lying on a bank. She blinked. 'Zoro?' She thought. She saw a woman dressed like Cleopatra getting closer to the mummy.

"Hey mummy-san." The woman smiled.

The mummy opened his eyes slowly. "Who in the hell put those stupid wraps on me?" He was mad. She giggled.

"You know who I am right?"

"Of course… I'm not stupid. You are the only who speaks like that."

"So did you figure what I came to do?"

His eyes widened a little. "Er… I didn't figure?" He asked more than answering. He can't move yet, well he can move his fingers, that's a start.

She smiled devilish way closing her eyes and leaned forward. After a few seconds of lip contact he closed his eyes too.

Nami blinked at that scene. She didn't hear the conversation, but she got a little shocked. Ok, so now Robin has a relationship, and she and the other four boys are single. And Chopper is… well, Chopper… She looked to the dance floor and saw a man with a pirate costume. She smirked. 'Luffy? Nah it would too obvious.' But she smiled and went to him anyway.

"Hey! I like your costume!" She yelled putting a hand on his shoulder. The man looked at her and smiled. All the masks don't cover the mouth of the users so she could see it.

"Thanks!" He looked to her costume and got chocked. It was so… sexy. "I-I lov-like your costume too!" He was gawky. She noticed it.

'I think it is too sexy after all… but I wanted to know what Luffy think about it… This guy reminded me of him just because he's dressed as a pirate…' She smiled. "So, do you want to dance with me?" She held her hand out to him.

He blinked and smiled again. "Why not?"

They started to dance one in front to another. Soon they started to get closer. Their bodies are almost touching each other. They started to talk about something and they are having fun. 'He's nice!' Nami thought. 'She's fun! But I want to know where Nami is…' Luffy thought.

As the night drew on, the two found themselves more and more connected with each other. Whenever Luffy tried to leave to find Nami, she followed him. Eventually, she wore him down, and they returned to the dance floor to continue with their evening. As they moved together do dance, Nami began to think.

Whoever this guy was... He was a decent dancer... He could move his hips in sync with Nami's, and managed not to make himself look like he was trying to have sex with her. Rather, he kept a nice, even rhythm, and swayed to the flow of music along with her.

The shape of his face reminded her of Luffy, but how could even Luffy be dumb enough to dress as a pirate? His hat and a bandana underneath covered his hair, and an eye patch covered his left eye.

He wore a slightly ripped and dirty white blouse underneath a black vest with golden buttons, giving the idea he had been out at sea for some time, and his brown pants and black leather boots complimented his outfit nicely.

By his waist, he had a sword and a pistol (Both were fake, or, at least she thought so...) and he had a brown sash that held his pants up. One of his hands was replaced with a shiny hook, though it wasn't that sharp.

"What, no peg leg?" Nami asked in a slightly more seductive tone than usual to cover up her voice.

"No, that blasted Kraken only got me hand. Arr" The Pirate said. He looked like he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"You know…" She draped her arms over his shoulders. "You're not half bad, as a dancer."

"And yer not so bad yerself young lass." He complimented her as he placed his hands on her hips, as he had once seen a couple do at a dance.

"Do you really have to use that accent?" She asked

"O'course! What kind o' Pirate wouldn't be talkin in such a fashion?" He laughed heartily. "Besides, yer usin one yerself lass."

'Shit, how could he tell?' "So you noticed?" The devil woman asked, but kept using her fake voice, even though he knew.

"Indeed…" The music began to drown out, and the couple separated. Jack Skelington removed himself from the piano to refresh himself. "Well, I best be finding me mates then." He took a step forward, but his boots were a size or two too big, and he tripped. Nami stepped forward to try to catch him on a reflex. The result… Shocked them both.

They stood there, faces collided, or more specifically, their lips. They looked wide eyed into each other's eyes, more people around the party stared at them in the middle of their awkward scene, finally, Luffy pulled away. "I… Uh… I should go." Luffy had dropped his fake voice in that moment, and quickly walked off to an empty hall.

Nami stood there, confused and alone. "Was I… Just rejected?" she asked herself. She touched her lips… His mouth on hers felt good, she admitted to herself. 'What would Luffy think? He would care, wouldn't he?' She brushed the thought away when she realized something… She knew that voice!

Luffy stood in the empty hall for a moment before slumping by a wall, and seating himself on the floor. "I can't believe I did that…" He muttered. "All of this time… I wanted to save my first…" He tried to think of the word. "Lip smooch thing…" He decided on, "For my queen… My Pirate Queen" He licked his lips… They tasted different now… Could lip smooch things make his lips taste different? Maybe she had something on her face… He heard footsteps approaching him, and looked up.

And saw none other than the devil woman herself. 'Shit'

She smiled as the devil she was in that moment. Nami sat down by his side and looked at him. "Let me understand a thing…" She started her game; the pirate boy just looked to her with a pain in the eyes. "You reject me right?" He nodded. Nami sighed. "So you have someone that you love right?" He nodded again. If he just nod another time she'll kill him. She wants answers not 'nods'. "So it was not a kiss. It was an accident. But why you don't you take off your mask? I'll take mine off too, the heat is making me sweat a little. How about you?" Luffy looked away.

"It was not a…" He thought a little remembering the word."… kiss right?"

Luffy removed his hat, bandana, and eye patch, which had been covering his scar. He breathed a sigh of relief feeling the cool air brush against his brow and eye. He turned his head again to look at the woman as she took off her mask, revealing her brown eyes a bit more. And then she took off her hair… Wait, what?

Luffy sat there, dumbfounded that the woman had just taken off her own hair. Then he saw that there was more orange hair underneath the black piece.

"N-Nami!" He gasped.

"Hey Luffy." She smiled.

"You put on fake hair? Sugoi!" he grew starry eyed and just stared at her. She enjoyed the attention… but… "I want to try that next time!"

"Luffy, focus." Nami said flatly as she grabbed his face. "Now… About that kiss." Luffy gulped. "That's going to cost you." The raven haired boy's eyes widened in fear.

"But…"

"Unless," Nami interrupted. "You tell me who it is that you love." Luffy looked down at his lap. "Tell me, Luffy, or I'll have to charge you for keeping secrets too.

"But Nami!" He whined. She was unfazed, and he let out a breath of defeat. "Fine…" She smiled again. "I wanted to save my first… kiss. For my Pirate Queen."

Nami looked at him, confused by his answer… She was expecting a name… More specifically, her name. "And who will that be?" She inquired.

"Well…" He stumbled… somewhat unwilling to answer her. Nami sighed.

"Is she a member of the crew?" Luffy nodded. She slapped the back of his head. "Don't nod, answer me damnit!"

"Yes!" He cried in slight pain.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Y-yes…"

"Did you save her life?" Nami asked, getting closer.

"A few times." Luffy admitted.

"Would you trust her with your hat?" She was shoulder to shoulder with him now, mere inches from his face.

"Of course I would." Luffy said with determination. He then noticed Nami's nose was touching his.

"Is it me?" She asked, with big innocent eyes.

Luffy stuttered for a moment, he tried to back up, but found Nami's hand holding his head to hers… She was surprisingly strong. "Yeah." He finally admitted.

"Good!" She stated before pressing her lips to his. "Because I kinda liked how that felt back there." She smiled slyly. Luffy licked his lips again… The same strange taste as before, but now, he liked it a lot more. His chest had a new pounding in it… He could feel his heart race, knowing his navigator had just kissed him… He found it a bit addictive. Nami grabbed his hand, and entangled their fingers. "Come on, let's go back to the party, before people get worried."

Luffy nodded in approval. Nami punched the back of his head. "Ok, ok! I'll stop nodding! Once we're out there, can we kiss again?" He asked, hopefully. He enjoyed the adrenaline rush it gave him…

"If you behave," Nami whispered in his ear. "We can do that," And the seductive voice was back. "And more…" Luffy didn't know what more was, but he was pretty sure he was going to like it. They exited the hall, and returned to the party.

Looking around, they could see the rest of the crew in various places. Zoro was lying down in his mummy outfit, as he's been all night, with Robin sitting right next to him, still in hear Cleopatra costume, whispering in his ear… The faintest hint of a smirk was on Zoro's face.

Usopp, dressed as a snowman, making efficient use of his nose, was sitting by chopper, who was dawning some stripes that made him a very convincing tanuki… Though most of the party didn't see a difference. They were drinking some punch, Usopp was spilling it all over himself, unable to get used to his giant balls apparently, and made him look like he was covered in blood.

Franky was parading around in a police officer uniform… Having no pants on, mind you… Placing people in hand cuffs, and doing some… Inexplicit things. Nami and Luffy quickly turned away, only to find Jack Skelington Right in there face. "**BOO!****" **Nami and Luffy jumped in surprise. "Yohohoho! I scared you! Now you have to show me your panties!"

"Damnit Brook!" Nami screeched as she pummeled him to the floor.

"Yohohoho! So feisty, Nami san!" Brook laughed. Nami pulled Luffy along with her as she began walking away, causing Luffy to step on Brook's spine.

Once the two were back by the bar, Nami asked the Zombie for two drinks, and stood by Luffy. "… You looked really cute in your costume." Luffy muttered.

"You didn't look so bad yourself." Nami giggled, leaning up for a quick kiss. Just then… The doors flung open, revealing their worst nightmare. "_**SHITTY**____**CAPTAIN!**__**"**_

Nami sweat dropped when she looked to Sanji. His costume seemed to be a mage but it has the look of a witch. He had a witch hat on his head and the mask covered half of his face. He has an overcoat on too but it reminded her of a dress; it was more like the dress was cut to be an overcoat. He was using his own black pants and the shoes were pointed like the witch's ones. Nami remembered that when she took the clothes off Perona's closet she didn't saw this costume there. She blinked and soon started to laugh.

"What's up Nami-swan?" Sanji asked blushing a little.

"I don't remember a costume of a mage. I just remember a witch one!" Her laugh become strong, and soon, Luffy, who was at first wearing an interrogating face, started to smirk.

"A WITCH! SANJI WAS USING A DRESS!" He started to laugh very hard with his hands on his stomach. Nami sweat dropped but didn't stop laughing. Sanji got a very red color on his cheeks and forgot about the scene he just saw a few minutes ago.

"That's not a dress… Shut up Luffy!" He started to run and passed them fast. Suddenly she saw a Cleopatra in front of him, but he couldn't stop. They collided. "Sorry Mellorine!"He said while he took her hand in his. He didn't notice it was Robin until she took off her mask.

"That's ok, cook-kun." She smiled. "But please take care to not fall on the mummy." She pointed to the bank Zoro was lying on.

"Mummy?" He looked to the bank and saw no one. "Robin-swan are you ok? The mummy is not there." Sanji looked to Robin again and saw the mummy taking of the wraps off of his face and he was supporting on Robin.

"Shut up ero-cook, and don't touch her." Zoro said mad.

"Why did you get up? Lay down again Zoro, you need rest." She said to him but he brushed it aside and then she sighed.

Sanji was getting mad. First Nami and Luffy… now Zoro won't let him'touch' Robin? "And why did you care if I touch her or not?"

Zoro choked and blinked trying to find an explanation. Robin smiled and looked at him wanting to know his answer. "Er… I just think that she'll dislike it!"

Robin giggled. "And why would I dislike it?" She was looking him in the eyes. Zoro started to sweat.

"Shut up woman…" He said looking back to Sanji. "Just let her go ero-cook."

Robin giggled more. She knows what he meant with that. When she figured the two were fighting as usual and went to break the fight. "Ok, you two finish it later. Zoro has to lie down. Now." She was smiling but if they didn't do what she said, she'll become as angry as Nami gets. After a few minutes the crew came together and they started to talk. Everyone has taken off their mask and they are having fun. Brook came over a few times and scared them. Nami and Luffy are holding hands and sometimes Luffy put his hands on her waist and Nami smiled at it; Robin was sitting down by Zoro's side and her hand was on his hair – she was patting his head and Zoro had his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying it. Usopp was talking with Chopper and Franky and at the same time they were trying to hold down a very angry Sanji who was attempting to lash at the two couples.

And so things remained for the rest of All Hallows' Eve.


End file.
